The Firehawk
by alex040401
Summary: When the Teen Titans found Firehawk, they thought they had found a new hero. But how can he be a hero when he can't escape his horrific past? And then there's the girl, Raven, the only one he can really trust, who wants to know something he trusts with no one. First fanfic. FH/Rae. Terra there as BB's love interest. All feedback is welcome
1. Chapter 1: A Beginning, and an End

** Hello, ! This is my first fanfic, and I'm already adding characters. Sorry. Hope you like him though. Feedback is appreciated. Thank you, and read on!**

Fire.  
Fire, everywhere.

Can't stop, can't stop, can't stop, stop it stop it stop it, can't stop it.

Too much, burning everywhere, my things, my memories, my sanity.

I fell to my knees, wishing for the fire to go away.

But it couldn't, for it was coming from me.

***In the Titans Tower***

The Titans were sitting around, with no crimes to fight. Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing video games, with Terra cheering them on. Robin and Starfire sat on the couch talking, Robin trying to explain to Star why she shouldn't just kiss anyone with an accent, for they aren't different languages. Raven sat reading a book, oblivious to the world as usual.

Suddenly, a huge blast was heard, shaking the tower and making the Titans jump. Soon after, the center console went off with an alert. Robin looked up and announced, "Seems like the explosion came from the biogenetics lab downtown. Better check it out. Titans, go!"

They piled into the T-Car, and sped off. When they reached the lab, they found a scene of complete devastation. What was left of the building was engulfed in flames, with charred bodies scattered about. Robin shook his head. "It's too late for anyone here. It's up to the fire department now. Anyone around is either dead of fleeing," he muttered solemnly.

"Robin, the alleyway is on the fire as well!" Starfire called out. The Titans turned, and saw the a nearby alleyway had been set on fire as well. As if on cue, a bloodcurdling scream erupted from the alley.

The Titans ran to the alley to find nothing but flame. Except, in the center sat a boy. A live boy, surrounded by flame. Looking at them with crazed eyes.

***Boy's POV***

I stared out to the world beyond the fire. I saw 6 people, young. I tried to make them out, but I couldn't. There was too much fire. Too much light. Too much too much too much. I forced myself up, and, using all my mental will… sucked the fire away. I don't know how I did it, but I did. And honestly, I didn't care.

I stepped forward, and touched the face of the boy who seemed to be the leader of the team, which now faced me shocked. He flinched, and I pulled away. Then I saw my hand. I was on fire. It _was_ fire. I tried as hard as I could to not be fire, and strangely, I wasn't anymore. I didn't care though.

It was quiet, and I liked that. In fact, it was very quiet. The boy I had touched was moving his lips, but I heard nothing. The world started to spin, and I didn't resist. I fell to the ground, but it felt soft. Weird. But I didn't care…

As I fell to sleep for what I thought would be my last time, I saw the face of a beautiful girl with pale skin and purple hair… I smiled as I drifted away, the people around me moving their lips rapidly, but I couldn't hear a thing…

I woke up in a bed, a hospital bed. I wasn't in a hospital though, too dim, too small. A familiar boy walked in and saw me, and said, "Guys, he's awake! Get in here, hurry!"

Five others walked in, and I realized who they were. They were the people who I saw in the alley.

And then it all came rushing back. I cringed, and held my head. No. No. Not now. Later.

The boy looked at me and asked, "Are you all right? We saw you in an alley that was on fire. It went away, and you came up, and then… you just passed out. You've been out for 3 days."

I sat up again, collecting my bearings. Then I really recognized the people before me. The Teen Titans. I'll be damned. Never thought I'd see them in person. I said to them, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Sorry about the alley… don't know what happened."

The strange flying girl- Starfire? Ugh, can't remember anything...- asked, "What is your name, Flame Boy?"

I thought for a minute. No… can't tell them my real name. Probably never, but maybe someday if they gain my trust. I've been changed too much, how much, I don't know. But as I looked at the team before me, I got a feeling that I could trust them. Maybe… join them. Start fresh.

A fresh start. Isn't it all I had ever wanted?

I looked at them, each one, especially the one in the dark robe. I looked into her dark eyes, and felt… a sense of trust in them. Then, I knew what I had to do. I replied, my voice with so much confidence that is surprised me,

"My name? My name is… Firehawk. And want to join your team. Not for fame. Not for fortune. Not to feel good. But for redemption.

** Dun dun duuuuuun! All feedback welcome. What do you think of Firehawk? Mysterious enough? Too mysterious? If this becomes a success, I'll eventually make a backstory and post it as a separate story. It'll be pretty intense.**

** Read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: New Body, New Person

**Chapter 2 is here, and I think I've about figured out a final plan for the series. Just gotta get it down on paper. Thank you Emmeline for the review, your suggestion has been taken into account. **

**That said, the backstory for Firehawk will no longer be a separate story, but rather hinted throughout the series until I feel it's time to put it all out there.**

**Anyway, here is chapter 2, New Body, New Person. Enjoy.**

I looked at my hand and focused.

Fire on, fire off. Fire on, fire off. _What the hell happened to me… I'm not even human anymore_, I thought. I got up and looked at myself in the mirror.

There I stood. I had been completely changed. I no longer had a nice, regular tan. My skin had been completely turned a light orange, like that of a flame. Just like everything else. My hair was bright red, and turned up everywhere. I had tried to tame it, but it wouldn't go down. My eyes had been changed to a dark maroon. Nothing was the same. The jumpsuit Robin had made for me didn't help. It was all orange, blending into my body, with HW inscribed above my chest.

But that wasn't the worst. I concentrated. Fire on. My body wasn't just engulfed in flame; it _was _flame. The jumpsuit didn't burn, but it wouldn't matter. In this state of body, "battle mode" Robin had dubbed it, I was bare. Nothing to make me a man, or a human at all at that.

It had been 2 weeks since the Titans had found me in that alley. Two weeks since the explosion that rocked all of Jump City. Two weeks since I had been forced into my powers, and driven over the edge.

I thought about how I had gotten these powers. The endless nights. The testing. The "fun".

_Good evening, Mr. Harrison. Shall we begin the testing?  
Go to hell, you piece of shit!  
Feisty tonight, are we? Not a good idea, Mr. Harrison. It will only make things worse. Now that the formalities are through… Shall we begin the fun?_

I stumbled back into my bed. No, no no no, not now damn it, not now… I fought the fire of my body back. There… better… for now.

I lay back on my bed, planning on taking a nap to calm my nerve, when I heard someone knock on the door. "Door, open" I said, and Raven stepped in.

Raven. Ever since we had gotten through introductions, she was almost all I could think about in regards to the Titans. The dark cloak. The darker scowl. The piercing eyes. And yet, I could feel that beneath, she had understood me. Maybe that's why I was so liberal with my trust when it came to her.

"Dinner's about ready. Cyborg made a hamburger for you," she told me.  
"Thanks, I'll be there in a minute."

"Ok, see you there." She turned and began to walk away, when something popped into my head, and I let it out without control over it.

"Raven, wait. Can I… Ask you a question?" She looked at me, walked over to my bed, and sat on it.

"Sure, what's up?"

"Do you… ever get used to it? The powers you have? The whole hero thing?"

She looked at me, almost emotionless, but with a race of curiosity on her face. "What do you mean by that?"

"It's just… these powers I have. I can't go a single night without nightmares. Let's just say… they didn't come with my consent."

"Well, neither did mine. Once they started to show, I had some problems accepting it. But it got better for me. And it'll get better for you too, I promise," she comforted me.

"Thanks Raven… you can go on. I'll be there in a minute."

She nodded, and left the room. I watched her leave, and laid back down. I thought some more.

_I sat in the chair, breathing heavily. I looked straight at him, and yelled, "Why are you doing this?! What do you have to gain?!"_

_ He chuckled and replied, "Me? Nothing. I'm just following orders from McCrullen. He gave me special orders to make it extra painful after the stunt you and your friends pulled. And I'm a man of excellent torture tactics. And let me tell you something, Mr. Harrison…_

_ I happen to enjoy it."_

I stood up quickly. I had to forget about it. I had to let it go. I walked towards the table, forgetting about it.

For now, at least.

** I hope this is good. I had the beginning planned out from the beginning of the story developing in my mind, but not the direct follow up. I actually didn't enjoy writing this. But oh well. All reviews are very welcome for this one.**

** Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Letting Loose

**Before you judge me for not posting in a while: The first full week I was on vacation without my laptop.**

**The past week was because I lost interest. That you can judge me for. But I'm back now.**

**Ok, so here's chapter 3, Letting Loose. Note: Not sure what exactly what would be in the training room or obstacle course or whatever, so I made it what I thought it would be. Correct me if I'm wrong in a review please. Enjoy.**

"Alright, Firehawk. Show me what you got!" Robin called down.

I nodded, and went into action. Several dummies came out of holes in the wall and came toward me, enemy faces plastered on them. I quickly blasted each of them with fireballs shot out of my arms. I ran down the room, zigzagging, as lasers came out of the wall. I shot the blasters off the wall, and moved on. A huge wall came out of the floor, blocking my path. I focused my mind over my body, and became a man sized flame with a face on it. I zoomed over the wall, landed, and went back into humanoid from.

Dozens of dummies came out of nowhere, covering me, and jabbing me with practice swords. I focused my energy into a single form, and released it. A huge blast had all the dummies flying and burning across the room. Finally, a much larger dummy came out of the wall next to the exit doors, and started shooting lasers at me. I took cover behind a wall of bags stacked army style. I focused my energy again, and sent it to my arm. My hand became a large, white-hot flame, and shot out from behind the cover, flying towards the dummy. I hit it straight in the chest with my white-hot had, and landed in front of the doors as the dummy hit the ground, as it became engulfed in flame from the head down.

I stepped out the doors, went to the ops room, and flopped on the couch, where the rest of the team (Minus Robin) sat.

"So, how'd you do, bro?" Beast Boy asked.

"Well… I think… I did… Pretty good," I answered, panting.

I went to the kitchen for some water when Robin came out of the training room. He looked at me and said, "That was an excellent performance, Firehawk. I'd be very surprised if you didn't pass with flying colors."

"Hey, I do what I can," I replied, and I gulped a whole glass of water.

"Does the water not hurt you? You are fire, and water and fire do not go well," Starfire asked.

"Nah, not when I'm in my normal form. I can swim, drink water, do whatever. It only hurts when I _am _fire," I answered.

It had been another 2 weeks. I had been training, as per Robin's orders, for most of that time. I had found powers that I hadn't before, like my ability to fly and my focused-energy blast. I had gotten to know my fellow Titans even better, and was now regarded as a regular guy around the Tower. I had even begun forgetting what had happened just one month ago, and I was happy for that.

Getting to know the Titans, of course, included Raven. She and I had a sort of awkward time after what had happened 2 weeks ago, but we actually had a lot in common. We both enjoyed reading, we both liked watching horror movies, and we both just need some time alone sometimes. I walked in on her meditating in her room one day, and instead of leaving, I went in and joined her. She wasn't happy on the outside, but I knew she was kinda glad she had some company.

Either that or I was just lucky she was in a good mood. Afterwards, while telling Robin, he told me, "You're lucky you got out of there without a bashed in head. Seriously."

But back to the present. Robin stood up and called out to us, "Titans, in honor of our newest member, I say we go out and have some fun. Anyone up for the carnival?"

"Aw yeah, bro! Let's go!" Beast Boy called out as he ran toward and out the door, Terra and Cyborg on his heels. The rest watched as they flew off in the T-Ship, without them.

"Well, someone likes the carnival," I said, suppressing a smirk.

"You have no idea. Anyway, if you guys don't mind flying there, me and Star will take the R-Cycle. That cool?" Robin responded.

"Sure," Raven and I said unanimously.

"Alright, see you guys there." We all went outside, and Robin ad Star sped off. Raven and I began floating towards the carnival, neither of us necessarily in a hurry. We stayed that way for a while, silent in our flight

Finally, Raven broke the talking barrier when she asked, "Ok, enough. What's the deal with you?"

I immediately stopped and looked at her. "What do you mean?" I asked, more curious than insulted.

"You aren't what you seem. You put on a shell of self-confidence, I can tell. I'm an empath, and you're suppressing some very serious emotions about… something. And then there's the deal with 2 weeks ago. What is it?"

I floated there, silent, staring at her. She was asking a question I promised I'd never answer. Yet… I had to. At least I had to give her some kind of little answer. I looked at her and told her, "I won't tell you much, but… it has to do with getting my powers. I told you a while ago they weren't voluntary. Well, that's just the tip of the iceberg on what really happened."

I looked down and sighed. "Let's just say these people… They took me when I was young. Laid the groundwork for what I am now. There were others like me. But they're dead now. I survived, just barely. I escaped to Jump City. But they, the people who took me, found me. 3 months later, and the explosion happened. And now I'm here. That enough?"

She looked at me with a blank face. Except… was there a hint of emotion? Sympathy? Compassion?

Pity?

"_You are NOTHING! This is your life now, and you'll accept it!" He yelled._

_ He then turned and asked me, grinning and in a scarily quiet voice, "Unless you'd… like to have some fun?"_

_ I darted my eyes frantically around, finding the Scientist that stood next to the Leader. I pleaded with him to let me go through my eyes. His face gave me one emotion in return._

_ Pity. As if I were a kicked dog._

No. She understood what I meant. But she also understood that the matter was closed, and that I could handle myself. She told me, "Yes. That's good enough. I won't push any further." She came closer to me and said, "Just try and be real with your emotions. I looked at them as you were talking, and they are very… Well, just be sure not to hold them back for too long."

I smiled. She wasn't there, but she knew. Somehow, she knew. "Cool. Race you to the carnival?"

She smirked. "You do realize I can move through portals, right?"

I returned the smirk. "And I can move at the speed of light. So, I'll be waiting when you get there."

We went on like that for a minute, until we finally raced. After we got there, we stuck together for the night. We rode the rides, seeing who could not scream for the longest. She won most. Mostly we just walked, enjoying the sights. We eventually got to the Ferris wheel. I practically got on one knee and asked dramatically, and sarcastically, "Oh dearest Raven, will you bless me with your presence aboard the most wondrous of Ferris wheels?"

She smirked at me and answered, "Might want to can it there, hothead, before your nickname becomes Starfire 2. But yeah, I'll go."

We rode in complete silence, and when we reached the top, the cars stopped moving.

"Huh. Weird. Well, least there's a nice view," I said as I looked out over the ocean.

"Yeah, it is nice. It's even better on the Tower's roof," she responded.

"Huh. Well, I might have a look up there tonight then. Care to join me?"

I asked mostly as a joke, but Raven answered to me, "Sure. I might like that some. It's always best at midnight."

"Well, then I'll be sure to get you there by then, Raven."  
We sat in a comfortable silence, as we watched the moon-lit ocean.

Little did I know that ½ a mile away, a man set up his gun on a rooftop.

He stared through the scope towards the Ferris wheel, the top car, where his target sat with the other Titan. "Alpha, this is Bravo. Bird is in the nest. Awaiting clearance to fire, over," he spoke into his comm.

"You are clear to fire Bravo. Fire at will, over."

"Over and out." The man straightened his gun and pointed the scope towards the head of the boy with the flaming hair.

But just before he squeezed the trigger, a new voice came onto the comm. "Bravo, this is The Leader. Abort mission. Plans have changed. Report back to base."

"Dammit, he's right here! I gotta take the shot!" He prepared to fire again.

"Unless you want me to come to you and personally put a bullet through your head, you'll report back right now," Leader commanded.

The Ferris wheel began to move again, and the shot was lost. The man cursed, and said into his comm, "Alright. Target lost. Reporting back to base."

The Leader grunted in the comm channel. "Good. The target will be shot. In good time. But first…

We have to have our fun."

The man on the building stood up, and left.

**Get your fill? I hope so, because in all honesty, I could have a new chapter in either 2 days or 2 weeks at this rate. It's like a rollercaster. But I'll try to be better.**

**Hehe.**

**Read and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Old Ties

**My internet is out, so may as well get writing. Chapters are gonna be about this long in between from now on, just to make for less apologies. And just in case, POV is, unless otherwise stated, Firehawk. Oh, and I've been trying to make Raven more Raven-ish than previous chapters, feedback appreciated. Anyway, enough of my blabbing, so here's chapter 4, Old Ties.**

I stood outside the high school, looking at its doors. Kids streamed in, unaware that I was there. I looked behind me. Another figure wearing a coat, a hat, and sunglasses nodded her head. We walked in, easily fitting in with the rest of the kids there. It had been chilly for a while, so everyone wore jackets. The perfect disguise for us.

We kept walking and a few flights of stairs and some hallways later, we found the auditorium. Kids were joking around and being loud, but quickly turned their attention toward us, curious. Raven took of her jacket, hat, and glasses off, and I did too.

The students collectively gasped, and most turned their heads and whispered to each other, obviously excited. The principal stood from his chair and presented us. "Students, we are very lucky to have these guests here today. Please give a warm Jump City High welcome to… Firehawk and Raven of the Teen Titans!"

The auditorium went into an uproar of shouts and woos, and I called their attention. They quieted instantly, and I began the speech. "Hello students of Jump City High. I'm Firehawk, and this is Raven, from the Teen Titans. We're here to talk to you today about street safety."

Raven nodded and told them, "Yes. Recently, we've seen an abnormal increase in illegal activity in the city, and in areas around the school. We're here to make sure you know how to handle situations like these."

I continued. "While the Teen Titans are here to catch these criminals, we can't get them all off the streets. So we're going to demonstrate proper, Titan-approved ways to keep yourself safe, and if needed, defend yourself. To begin, you need to know how to deal with the most basic of crimes we've seen: Mugging . Now, Raven, if you would kindly step over here, we can begin the demonstration…"

About an hour later, the presentation was over. I finished by saying, "Thank you all for listening today. We'll be signing autographs in a few minutes, so if you all could form a line, we can get started. Once again, thank you, and stay safe out there!" The auditorium exploded into applause, and Raven and I went backstage to sit for a minute.

I collapsed into my chair, tired from the demonstration. Raven sat down, and suddenly looked at me, concerned. "What's up?" I asked, taking notice.

"You're keeping back some background emotions… you can't feel them directly, but they're there, and bad. What is it?"

I chuckled and counter-questioned. "If I'm not feelin' 'em, then why do you need to know?"

She stared at me, with a hard look as usual. "If I'm going to be living in the same Tower as you, I need to know. It's something about this school. What is it?"

I sighed, letting out the answer. "This school… It was mine. I went here, before… well, what happened. It doesn't hurt as much as it should, but… just seeing my classmates there. It's otherworldly. The people cared about… my best friends in the world… and they don't recognize me anymore."

Raven just nodded. "Ok. That's understandable. Just try to keep them in check. And I can tell, so don't try to hide it."

I laughed again, amused. "I'll try. But I don't know; my big bad emotions might turn me into an evil master mind! Mwahaha…"

The principal poked his head through the curtain to the stage. "Alright, we're ready for you out here. Just come on out when you're ready."

Another hour later, the once massive line had been cut down to just a few more kids. "Alright, just a few left. Next?" I asked to the ones who were left.

A boy came up to me and gave me a picture of the team that they sold at souvenir shops. "And who am I making this out to?"

"Cameron, Ben, and Drew. Thanks a lot; we really appreciate all you've done for the city."

I looked up instantly, and saw what I didn't want to see; my old friends. The boys who I'd been best friends with for 5 long years. Staring back at me with excited eyes. Not knowing who I was.

I sat silent in pure shock for a moment. I'd thought I'd never see them again. I almost broke down and cried, but I forced myself together. _You're someone else." You don't know them. You're the friendly face they look up to. Now snap out of it, dammit!"_ I thought to myself.

Finally, I snapped out of it and signed the photo. "Here you go," I said, looking down and giving them the photo.  
"Thanks!" Cameron yelled, and ran off.

"Next?" I asked, keeping my voice steady.

"Hi, can you please sign this baseball for me? My boyfriend loved baseball before he… well, he's gone. He'd have loved it, and I wanted to put it on his grave."

My blood ran ice cold within my fiery skin.

No. No. NO. Not her, anyone but.

I looked up and once again saw what I didn't want to see. A beautiful girl with long brown hair stood in front of me. Behind her 2 other girls, obviously waiting.

My girlfriend, the woman I'd loved, Maggie. In the flesh, standing in front of me.

Not knowing who I am. Not knowing that her dead boyfriend lost long ago wan right in front of her.

It took every ounce, every fiber of my being not to crack. She had stayed loyal to my name. To my being, long after I had disappeared. Jesus fucking Christ, she had stayed loyal to me.

I knew that beside me there was Raven. I knew that she was staring at me. I knew that she could feel me, ready to burst. A ticking time bomb.

I pulled together, and signed the baseball with a shaky hand.

"_To Maggie; keep strong. You lost love is in a better place."_

She looked at it, said thanks, and ran off. But I was stone cold. Everything else went by in a blur, with me in a faze. The principal thanking us. Raven trying to talk to me about my red-level emotions. The fly home. The stares from the other Titans.

Finally came the night, and I went to bed. Only to be greeted by nightmares.

"_PLEASE! LET ME GO! Oh God… I just want to be with my family!"_

_ He looked at me with sadistic malice. "Family's what you want, is it? I bet you want to be with your friends too, don't you? And your cute little girlfriend as well? That'd be nice, wouldn't it?"_

_ "Yes! Please, just let me go! Oh God, please!"_

_ He just stared and laughed, and then activated his comm. "Alpha. Send the report to the police. Make sure they ALL know."_

_ He turned to me and said, "They know you're dead now. There is no more Alex, no more girlfriend, no more family._

_ All you are is TS-F. And that man is MINE!"_

_ I screamed as the tests began again. The endless pain beginning again…_

I woke with a start, and quickly sat up on the side on my bed. With no more control, I cried. I cried for hours that night.

Ten miles away, outside of the metropolis, a girl stood in front of a grave. She laid down a baseball, turned away, and left. On the grave it read:

"_Here lays Alex Harrison, taken away in the prime of his youth. R.I.P. 1996-2010 Friend, partner, scholar."_

Inside the grave, there laid an empty casket.

**Feels.**

** Note: Please review guys. There's only been one, and it's been addressed. Even if you just say something like "OMG SO GOOD LEL" I'd be happy. Just let me know how I'm doing, because ll I have to go on are views, and those really don't show much in terms of good/bad.**

**Read and ****review****!**


End file.
